


Overcoming [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empath Will Graham, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex, M/M, Omega Verse, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Infidelity, Podfic, Romance, Sassy Will, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Will Graham Helps Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: A Victorian A/B/O romance in which Hannibal Lecter is the future Duke of Westvale who has been away at war for the past ten years. His Grandfather has made good on a contract made shortly after Hannibal's birth to procure him a wife. It was supposed to be easy. Naturally, with the Omega, Will, given in the place of his twin sister, it is anything but, because if there is one thing Hannibal Lecter despises, it's Omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> This is my first attempt at creating a Podfic. I was completely moved by the work of purefoysgirl. So many other talented artists and gif makers and editors have showed their gratitude. My only talent lies in vocal work, and I felt compelled to create this piece to thank purefoysgirl. Comments and critiques are always appreciated. I plan to update the chapters as quickly as I am able to catch up with her so that each chapter may be posted within a day or two of each other.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Link with Download Options](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1AKIWt25dNG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some folks saying they could not play from the Soundcloud embedded file, so I have included a link to the Vocaroo player, where you can play from the page or download an MP3. Please let me know if anything else is broken or doesn't sound good, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying bringing voices to each character. So far, Hannibal has been the most difficult - with his dignity and temper in stark contrast.  
> Anthony? MY FAVORITE! The most fun to do, and I am eagerly looking forward to future chapters with him. He's such a cad!
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1XRFH1qTaMe)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Price is fabulous.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1DWwZ9t6KV7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who downloaded or listed to the previous version of this I apologize. I uploaded the RAW file instead of the edited one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt my heart to do this to Will.
> 
> You guys should see my recording - I get so into this. I move around, I pace, I make ridiculous hand gestures and equally absurd faces.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s14nD72vjISP)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words. Sassy. Will Graham. Okay, that's three words, but you have to say the full name!  
> Right before recording Will's perfect introduction, I listened to "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John. Really get's you in the right mindset.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link and Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0WlI6nGxawR)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be surprised to learn that I spent a good amount of time looking for an appropriate fish-slapping sound?
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1V41eR24jdd)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the minor background sounds that snuck in there. My "recording booth" is not exactly soundproof (it's an office by a window).
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1BduUyfZiH4)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On first read through, this chapter had my absolute favorite scene - the teacup scene. I hope you enjoy hearing it acted out as much as I enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s01PqkknHgbl)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was excellent for multiple reasons. I got to look up a harpsichord composition! And Anthony and Will need their own fandom ship called "Partners in Crime."
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1uENGQPEBmZ)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Sassy Will. You make this all worth it.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s05aWxDFlWuR)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave the Duke a cough. I gave Peter a stutter. Take it or leave It (but seriously. tell me if any of the voices feel wrong to you because I'm a slave to critique and comment).
> 
> Introducing Sassy Bath Time, starring Will Graham with special guest, Hannibal Lecter!
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0Na0nvmsazY)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie Lounds gets an Irish lilt, because red hair and I said so.   
> Beverly (and Mr. Katz by association) get a more Americanized accent - I imagine them coming from overseas some time ago.
> 
> Ah, the dance of Hannibal and Will truly begins here, I should think.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene  
> Garden Party Music: Edwards Elgar - Salut d'amour, Op. 12

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0YcVQtXWo1g)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it lovelies - all caught up. Stay tuned every Thursday evening (USA - EST) for a new chapter from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am so sorry- some right JERK was revving his engine outside half the night I recorded this, so do try and ignore the occasional odd sound.  
> Second...  
> Do you know HOW BADLY I wanted to have "Kiss the Girl" from "The Little Mermaid" playing in the background of the boat scene? Copyright law says I cannot, but I highly recommend cranking that on while reading or listening.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0OrXPK4N7m9)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the Fernhill Garden Party. Some secrets emerge, but not without consequences.  
> Update every Thursday!
> 
> I love Bedelia. She's so poised and cunning.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0Bu7qy2mxGK)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More revelations and more angst. Oh joy.
> 
> I am actually really proud with how this reading came out. Purefoysgirl has written such exquisite dialogue, and the lines between Will and Lord Clarges flowed so smoothly here.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1Mho1agC9dA)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like how Molly came out, but it will have to do. I'm very happy with Alana, though.
> 
> Revelation after revelation these last few chapters. And Lady Rathmore's servant has arrived. That cannot bode well...
> 
> I pronounce "Murasaki" improperly, but that's because it's Molly speaking the name. Also, I looked up how to say "Saule." It is the name of a Lithuanian solar goddess. Clever, clever, purefoysgirl!
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1qOnIHcbzD4)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we go back to sassy, flirtatious banter? Please?
> 
> I tried to give Lady Murasaki a slight Asian accent. I'm white. Please don't be offended. I really tried!  
> Mystery Letter Writer also sounds kind of like a robot... but even _I_ don't know who it is!
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0hfNp8H1dYL)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listeners, I am sorry I cannot give you more. I'm just as on edge as you! Thursday's cannot come soon enough
> 
> Love her or hate her, I SO ENJOY doing Mina's voice.   
> "Do you to death in your bed!" That's what we're waiting on, Mina... That's what we're waiting on...
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Browser Player with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1HYlUM7q5nU)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my darlings, I know. I have no control over what happens to our poor babies.
> 
> I do have to admit, though, conflict _does_ make the recording a lot more passionate.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene

[Vocaroo External Player with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0FdC85D4Ept)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this was such an important moment for our boys. I hope I did this conversation justice. It was rather draining, in the best of ways.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the scene @purefoysgirl crafted here. I am especially proud of the last 15 minutes.
> 
> Also, new closing theme! It's like season two started!
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo Browser Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0Kq4TFSILCp)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd like Zeller so much, but he's a little devil and I want more of him.  
> Also, the Duke is quickly becoming my favorite character (and I loved him so much already). 
> 
> New opening theme for what I am referring to as a new season. Season two, if you will.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1QSMP3c4TNv)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning** : There is a graphic depiction of child abuse from 20:16 to 24:20. Feel free to skip.
> 
> I'm sorry, I _know_ everyone distrusts/dislikes/is unnerved by Mina. But I LOVE doing her voice. It's so fun and piercing. The girl is (possibly) a damn good actress.
> 
> I usually just let the scenes speak for themselves, but there was a moment here where I felt compelled to enhance the mood by adding music. If you feel it takes away from the scene, do comment below. I can always change it.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante  
> Nighttime Music: Edwards Elgar - Sospiri, Opus 70

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1cLQJYoOYop)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance - **I will be away from my recording studio for two weeks on vacation, so no audio chapter next Thursday, or the one after. As soon as I am back. I will get those done and posted.**
> 
> I present the return of sweet, flirty banter. No doubt, we needed it.
> 
> I was told by a reader/listener that Mina should be very high pitched. I _could_ go higher... squeakier. But you all like having functioning eardrums, correct?  
>  I will say, that this chapter has my favorite "Mina Moment" in terms of acting. See if you can guess what.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1wu84fuvsLb)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a few weeks vacation, and damn happy to be so. Reading the chapters is fun and wonderful, but recording for you and the author fills me with so much joy.
> 
> So many new characters this chapter. I am pleased with how Abigail came out, but I'm not going to lie - Mr. Hobbs was difficult to do. He only has a few lines this chapter, so I don't have a sense of him yet.  
> Any critiques are appreciated.
> 
> Also, sleepy Lord Clarges is so precious.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0SSfc7ELhy0)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Vague mentions of sexual assault**
> 
> This chapter was very powerful and an absolute honor to do, the dialogue between our boys so deep and emotional. I hope I could do it justice. It was one of the most beautiful moments I have recorded. I am sure more are to come.
> 
> You will notice I extended the closing theme over the dialogue. It was amazing how perfectly it fit that I felt it rather enhanced the scene.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1UKqJEVLP0K)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks... this is it. **The kiss.** First of many, I'm sure. But it's here. This chapter is long, but the payoff is oh, so worth it. I so enjoyed this performance - Hannibal and Will's intimate moments are written to elegantly. 
> 
> This is the first genuinely romantic, slightly erotic moment, and I hope it came across as authentic and not tacky or tasteless.
> 
> Just a lovely chapter, ripe with potential. Also, Jimmy is a doll.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0HthKJAmnII)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am about a chapter behind, but these are long and life is an interrupting presence. Enough of that though...
> 
> Here's the ballroom scene. Oh, this was a dream to read and record. All the wit and sass and dancing and kissing, and **so much music**. Also, the return of Beverly and Mr. Katz!
> 
> For _His Highness_ Bert, I based him off of Lin-Manuel Miranda's interpretation of Alexander Hamilton from said musical. That sort of brash arrogance seemed to fit him. I hope you agree. Comments and critiques always appreciated.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Entrance Song: Edwards Elgar - The Wand of Youth Suite No. 1: Slumber Scene  
> Will and Hannibal's First Dance: Edwards Elgar - Salut d'amour, Op. 12  
> Will and Hannibal's Second Dance: Edwards Elgar - Serenade for String Orchestra, Op.20  
> Will and Hannibal's Third Dance: Edwards Elgar - Romance, Op.62  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0YunfFHL61p)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flirtations and revelations. 
> 
> Thank you again to all those supporting this project. Your comments and critiques are nourishment to get through the staggering length of this. which surprises and delights me. The author has crafted a masterpiece I can only hope to do justice to.
> 
> I made Abel Gideon more Eddie Izzard and less Gideon from the show, only because I love the wit of Mr. Izzard, and it fits the character.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1JMe3IIsfUG)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to redo the scene with Mr. Buddish over and over because I kept switching how I pronounced his name! I hope we do not have to visit the solicitor's office again anytime soon.
> 
> I love doing Mr. Dolarhyde's character, especially when he shows an emotion besides seething intensity.
> 
> Oh Will, you cheeky, sweet little Omega. How could anyone resist your charms?
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s09PmFyYK7xS)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! Sorry, I'm late. I lost my voice (though my own foolishness). But we're back!
> 
> So, you'll notice the story is now rated **"Explicit"**. Nothing this chapter... but next chapter... well, who am I to question the original author?
> 
> I want to do more Bella. Her voice is easy and soothing. Jack is difficult. I can get his manner and cadence, but his voice is deep, like Hannibal, but different in its own gravely uniqueness.
> 
> I also want to do more Mason. Creepy son of a... He's fun to do. Like Mina.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1K1Meftyylt)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember last chapter, when I explained about the upped rating? From **mature** to **explicit**? Well... here's why.
> 
> If you do not feel comfortable listening to me describe in rapt detail intimacy between two people, skip from **33:25** to **53:52**.
> 
> Again, much like their first kiss, I felt compelled to add music to something so raw and emotional. It may seem a touch cheesy, and feel free to voice objections if you feel so inclined. Music always enhances a scene, to me.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Bedroom Scene: Sergei Rachmaninoff - Symphony No. 2 in E minor, Op. 27, Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0pTACFsRboa)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. LOVE. Aunt Margaret. I care deeply about every character in this story, villain, suspect, lover, or otherwise.   
> A nice, dialogue heavy chapter, here. Might try to get another chapter up tonight.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Violin Concerto: Andante

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0dzOL4xWomd)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an intense chapter, vocally and emotionally. I am actually really quite proud of it. I hope I was able to give Louise Hobbs the voice she deserved. 
> 
> I know that the moment of realization for Will regarding Hobbs has some off vocal distortion, making it almost difficult to discern. This was intentional. 
> 
> Your comments and critiques are always appreciated.
> 
> New theme music! It felt like season three has started here. So many revelations and still threats looming... but our two lovers are so close to bonding completely, so a mood shift was required. Also, I once again used music to enhance a very dramatic scene. Let me know what you think of it, positive or negative.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Moonlight ('Canto popolare')  
> The Revelation: Franz Liszt - Totentanz, S.126  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In the South (Alassio), Op. 50

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0NJJiY5lEUU)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some awesome comments from a loyal listener, the ending theme has been switched, along with the opening theme as was intended. I think these two pieces fit much better for the new tone of the tale (season three, haha).
> 
> So in recording this chapter, I actually made myself cry. I'm sure it will happen again, but that is just testament to the power of purefoysgirl's writing ability. Enjoy.
> 
> NSFW from **00:10** to **14:45** ...Man, we just jump right into, huh...
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1CuLtx3ma8U)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nearing 30 recorded hours. Wow.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% **NSFW**. Over an hour of beautiful intimacy.
> 
> As with previous sexually charged scenes, I hope this came across as more romantic than erotic. It was very passionately written and I wanted to give it all the dignity and love it deserved.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1dhFc3VEBCD)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been neglectful my lovelies. Work has been BRUTAL. I promise a few more chapters tomorrow.
> 
> We meet Randall Tier. We've heard his voice via correspondence previously. I hoped that he came across as a blend of dedicated solider - clean, crisp words - and a man constantly holding himself back, as if a growl or shout was waiting just behind his lips.
> 
> This chapter has several of my favorite moments, including the entire last few minutes of Will's contemplation.
> 
> Fun fact: I startled myself during editing, which is a good thing. See if you can tell where.
> 
>  **NSFW** from **18:42** to **31:11**
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1xy0wIvjw99)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really pleased with how Abigail turned out in this chapter. She is such a sympathetic character. 
> 
> The All-Mother Superior (which always makes me think of the song by Coheed and Cambria) gets a sort of middle eastern accent? if you could call it that. It kept threatening to spill into an Irish lilt. They sound delightfully exotic, and that is all I wanted. Let me know if it comes across poorly.
> 
> Ah, our two precious Lords. I only want their happiness! Your comments and critiques fuel me. Thank you again for being such wonderful listeners.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s09SCDq1lo72)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, then you will have seen the picture I posted during recording of my face an absolute mess of tears. I did not anticipate the effect this moment would have on me. I hope my genuine sorrow doesn't take away from the written words.
> 
> If you REALLY want to amp up the feels, try reading this while listening to "Burn" from the musical "Hamilton." Go on. I dare you.
> 
>  **NSFW** from **41:05** to **1:04:17**. 
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0G0SRTaSUF3)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to have the return of flirtatious banter. And oh wow, so many new faces this chapters... and some ones from long ago! I actually forgot how to do Mr. Hawkes and had to go back and listen to what I did for his voice!
> 
> I tried to make Timothy as scathing and snooty as humanely possible. Imagine getting him and Mina in a scene together... I shudder to think.
> 
> I kept picturing the Lord Chancellor like Alan Rickman as the Judge in "Sweeney Todd" - but, not as evil. And Henry, darling Henriette. Since I based Print Bert off of Alexander Hamilton from said musical, naturally Henry is... NO! Not Elisa. Angelica! Girl is a fierce Omega with wit and sass! As always, comments and critiques always appreciated.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1RQoiY8Rx23)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of some of my favorite people - Anthony, and the indomitable Duke Roland! Not going to lie, but Grandfather took a toll on me vocally. I tried to make him sound older, frailer, sicklier than previously. And then Mina's shrillness on top of that? Woo boy. Worth it though.
> 
> Happy Holidays to the greatest, most welcoming Fannibals out there. Thank you for your support in this project. And a very special thank you with love to **purefoysgirl** for gifting to us this incredible work of passion and joy. And thank you for letting me perform my take on it. Your appreciation means more than I can possibly say.
> 
> There will be another update before the New Year.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player L:ist with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0zfEBCV3VlN)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never promise an update. Sure way to incur the wrath of the gods. I had (and still a touch of) a ghastly cold. Oh well.
> 
> I really enjoyed Mina's calculated jabs in this chapter. And as for Clark Ingram, my goal was to paint him with all the charm of a cheap car salesman. Seemingly normal, but giving off a vibe of unease. At least we have sassy, sharp-witted Henry to balance his loathsome presence out.
> 
> Another cliffhanger! Now that I am more well, hopefully I won't have to leave you in limbo.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0cpTC2SOEUq)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get the feel of Hobbs down and Will goes and removes him from the tale. Well, never say Will Graham can't save himself.
> 
> This chapter was such a unique mixture of tenderness and heartbreak, melancholy and cheer. I'll never grow tired of purefoygirls incredible way with words. I mean, just listen to Hannibal's speech at the end there! I feel like swelling music should be echoing through a grand chamber.
> 
> More Mina, and another facet of her I think. I tried to convey some semblance of affection in their interaction. She's certainly the most confusing character in terms of motive. 
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1XgjAkZCYam)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These sweet moments are what I _live_ for. Oh, but not sure if I mentioned this in updates past, but if you are reading along, you may notice a word change here or missing there or moved around ever so slightly. I often drop "he saids" and "she saids" since each character is (hopefully) identified by voice. Other slight (VERY MINOR) adjustments are simply for dramatic effect. I hope this is not jarring. If anyone has comment or complaint, please do not hesitate to let me know.
> 
> I like doing Mina's voice, as grating as it is. I've made no secret of that. But Timothy Rathmore is like nails on a chalkboard for me. I MADE him this way! Why am I torturing myself?
> 
> Jimmy and Berger are an unstoppable team... but Jimmy and Nichola? That's a tour de force I would NEVER want to cross.
> 
> Reading these chapters aloud often highlights moments I may have missed previously. Such as some... rather... risqué jokes? Will, you cheeky lad.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1G4CqERGTT9)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stunning chapter with just our two lovers (and Winston). They certainly run the gauntlet of emotions when alone together, don't they?
> 
> I apologize for the very subtle sound of plane engine at one moment. I yelled at the pilot but he pointedly ignored me.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Exchanging Kisses: Edwards Elgar - Romance, Op.62 (NOTE: This is the same song that played when they shared a dance on the balcony at the masquerade)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1FXgZLiiEMr)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind listener once commented on this podfic with a single word: "soft!" This chapter embodies that sentiment to be sure. Apologies follow, however. For some reason, my mic was acting up and there is a spattering of static here and there.
> 
> Any scene between Hannibal, Will, and Roland is always so delightful and impactful. 
> 
> The extended family is finally back! Freddie, Anthony, Bedelia, Aunt Margaret! Everyone! Time to dig back through the chapters to remember how I did everyone...
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0bm2GDGbOpz)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was both the most fun chapter and also the most difficult, having to jump between voice to voice to voice rapidly. Also, as I have said now many times over, I cannot do a decent Lithuanian accent. What that means is that Lord and Lady Miškinis sound somewhat a butchered blend of Russian and Romanian.
> 
> This has to be one of Will's finest moments. And one of Hannibal's as well.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Mina's Harpsichord Piece: Johann Sebastian Bach - English Suite No.1 in A major, Prelude  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s06wCYpdQxjO)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW from **13:23** to **31:19**
> 
> Hannibal is so eloquent in his ode to Will's perfection.
> 
> I usually try not to put sound effects during intimate scenes, so as not to make the impact cheesy or tasteless (unless that's the mood of it, mind you). But there was one moment here where it seemed... appropriate. 
> 
> I do so wish this could be an actual film or television show. Probably the latter because a movie would have to be three days long to incorporate all the moments I want to see.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1MkI6iOaZRr)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another music-heavy chapter, although _not_ quite in the way you might think. 
> 
> The brilliant author of this work used inspiration from "Riverside" by Agnes Obel for Will's song. Unfortunately the piece is protected by copywrite law, so I cannot use it here. Instead, You will hear me playing (and singing) an Irish folk song that has a similar melancholic feel. I tried to find a Lithuanian folk or children's piece for Hannibal to play, but no luck. Closest I could get was Hungarian.
> 
> For the... ahem... more dissonant piece provided by Hannibal in his... enthusiasm... I actually am using a piece composed to be dissonant naturally. Enjoy!
> 
> I also attempted (terribly I might add) to say the word "sėskis" - which I think is Lithuanian for "sit down" - when Hannibal commands Tier's dogs.
> 
> NSFW from **16:27** to **37:29**
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Will's Song: Irish Traditional - Siúil a Rún  
> Hannibal's Song: Béla Bartok - 3 Hungarian Folksongs from Csik  
> Sex Scene: Arnold Schoenberg - 6 Little Piano Pieces, Op.19  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player List with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1z0CVxbJihu)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiyoh! Reminder, I am doing my best to make the accents believable. I spent a good 15 minutes listening to Tao Okamoto speak before recording. I think it sounds okay. Native speakers, feel free to correct anything I may have done poorly. Always looking to improve. Same goes for Aunt Aldona, who I have decided I love and need more of.
> 
> I apologize, but in the middle of the story, there is suddenly some odd air movement or mechanical rumbling that persists. I do not know where it came from, but if it distracts, I am sincerely sorry. If it is completely overwhelming, I may redo the scene, but I adjusted the equilibrium so it should be okay.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - In Smyrna, 1905

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1sjAR3vBpmQ)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... I miss Aunt Aldona already.
> 
> NSFW from **22:26** to **47:52**
> 
> I wish I could be that seductive in bed. Mr. Ballard? I am not sorry.
> 
> Also, can we get a spin-off: "The Three Valets" starring Berger, Jimmy, and Zeller.
> 
> New closing music! It seemed the right time, the right shift. Plus, the music itself... well...
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Canto Popolare (piano arrangement)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0Xqo59vQ97s)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved the closing theme from last chapter to the opening of this chapter. It fits better as an opener.
> 
> I love angry Roland - he just wants his grandchildren to be happy! He's brutal on my voice though. That on top of a weepy Mina? I take payments in hot tea. 
> 
> Also? Made myself cry again.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)  
> Lady Murasaki's Theme: Yatsuhashi Kengyo - Rokudan-no-shirabe (六段の調, Music of Six Steps)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Adieu

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1VpAjmG5lAS)


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darlings, I apologize for leaving you in suspense for so long. No excuses, only my gratitude for your patience. I have all the remaining chapters recorded and ready for posting.
> 
> Fun music fact: I wanted to use the third waltz Hannibal and Will dance for the music box, but converting that somber piece to a midi type file proved... irksome.   
> Instead, I used their first waltz, "Salut d'amour", which translates to "Love's Greeting". Elgar presented the piece to his fiancée - Caroline Alice Roberts - as an engagement present. They were married and very much in love until her death at 71. Fitting, I think.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)  
> Music Box Melody: Edwards Elgar - Salut d'amour, Op. 12  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Adieu

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s08tmHfzD2KV)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my heart. It hurts!
> 
> Going to brag a little bit - I am very proud of my "Grandfather" voice. It's always been fun, but something about this chapter I think really showcased the characterization. This may be the last time we hear him... so enjoy.
> 
> **Possible Trigger Warning: Death of an infant 38:51 to 40:13**
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Adieu

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0c0aLlInAHz)


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sadness. I don't know how many tears I've shed over this fic, but it's a bucket full by now.
> 
> There is one point in the audio where this odd clicking occurs and I couldn't get rid of it! I'm sorry. I may redo this series in the future (when I have better equipment and soundproof tiling) and clean up bits like that.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)  
> Lady Murasaki's Theme: Yatsuhashi Kengyo - Rokudan-no-shirabe (六段の調, Music of Six Steps)  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Adieu

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1DryyHkuB2I)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't give two figs for what people think." I wish I could have such strength.
> 
> This was one of my absolute favorite Mina moments in terms of acting. Mr. Hawkes as well. Over all, a very exciting chapter. **A very intense chapter.** You've been warned.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)  
> Music Box Melody: Edwards Elgar - Salut d'amour, Op. 12  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Adieu

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1OwNeNokS5h)


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought, only because I was so intent on getting this chapter just right. The penultimate moment filled with violence and passion. It had to be perfect. I wanted to add more screams and shrikes and roars, but I was afraid my neighbors and roommates may become worried. 
> 
> If this ever becomes a film or television show... I would really want to be Mina. The different aspects of her are some of my favorite and this, along with the previous chapter, have been some of favorite to record.
> 
> Also, I realized too late that I was channeling a little bit of Ledger's Joker when acting out Mason.
> 
> I had two options for the climactic battle between the Dragon and Hannibal - go all out with sound effects, or set the scene to music. Elgar, you never disappoint. The scene was the EXACT length of the first movement of the Cello Concerto and it synced up just so perfectly, I really had no choice. If it doesn't work, please do not hesitate to comment or critique.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)  
> Slaying a Dragon: Edwards Elgar - Cello Concerto, Op.85, Adagio  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Adieu

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1UeVpac6bfc)


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. An almost year-long project. Over 100 hours of recording and editing went into this, and I do not regret a single moment of it. The writing of purefoysgirl inspired in me a creative drive I thought long lost, after so many twists life has thrown at me. It was an honor to be able to gift this to the author, as well as the fandom community which has been so welcoming to me. I plan to continue doing podfics (and some fanfics, maybe) in hopes that I can get even a few more ears to listen and enjoy what the talented creators have granted us. If you enjoyed even a bit of this, check out my reading of "A Bitter Taste" which will start picking back up shortly.
> 
> And now... on with the epic conclusion. Gratuitous use of reverb in this chapter. Also, the final closing theme? It's the opening theme to chapter one.
> 
> Also, I keep picturing this like a movie or a play, so the "credits" theme, while modern, is a song I have always equated to this story. The vocals are me, but lyrics and music belong to the respective composers.
> 
> Opening Theme: Edwards Elgar - Nursery Suite, Dreaming - Envoy (Coda)  
> The Goodbye: Edwards Elgar - Adieu  
> Closing Theme: Edwards Elgar - Variations on an Original Theme (Enigma), Op. 36 (1899) Variation IX Nimrod  
> Credits: Rebecca Sugar - Love Like You, from "Steven Universe©", no rights retained by me

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0j2P0gDdTwS)


End file.
